Tudo que importa
by NewWorldGirlAyame
Summary: Hinata narra os acontecimentos depois que decide ajudar Naruto a conquistar Sakura. A sobrecarga pesa sobre seus ombros e tudo parace não ajudar. Tudo até que o jogo vira. NaruHina NaruSaku platônico. P.S.: Não levem a sério o final do 1cap.
1. Chapter 1

Você algum dia já se perguntou como é saber que a pessoa que você ama está bem na sua frente dizendo que ama outra pessoa

Você algum dia já se perguntou como é saber que a pessoa que você ama está bem na sua frente dizendo que ama outra pessoa? Estou passando por isso agora. Nunca pensei que fosse tão doloroso. Tão terrível. É como se todas as luzes do mundo apagassem e não houvesse alguma para substituir.

Naruto:...Eu amo a Sakura-chan e não vou desistir até que ela me aceite.

Eu sou a menos indicada para você dizer que ama outra. Quero gritar e chorar. Mas eu te amo. Eu te amo e desejo o melhor para você. Você nem faz idéia, mas o mundo parece desabar sobre minha cabeça.

Hinata: De-desejo-lhe muita sorte...

Logo após dizer isso eu abaixei o olhar para o chão com medo de te ver feliz. Feliz por saber que talvez passará o resto da vida sem chance de se relacionar comigo. Eu te amo muito, mas esse amor me faz sofrer. Naruto-kun... Quero que você seja feliz. Mas se essa felicidade só for atingida se estiver com outra pessoa eu tenho que ser forte. Forte para não chorar na sua frente. Quero mesmo que você seja feliz.

Naruto: Arigato, Hinata! Você é minha melhor amiga!

É... Eu dou uma facada em meu próprio coração dizendo não para minha felicidade e recebo o premio de consolação: um arigato da pessoa que amo e palavras amigáveis.

Então ele se foi. Se foi atrás da menina dos cabelos rosados. Me deixou sozinha em frente à academia. Você tinha marcado... De nos encontrarmos aqui para me contar... Me contar que vai se declarar para outra. Tenho de ser forte. Não posso chorar. Não posso chorar aqui. Ninguém tem permissão para ver minhas lágrimas novamente. Meu lado fraco. Esse meu lado eu guardei para você. Pois eu aceitaria que só você as secasse. Tratei de andar calma e lentamente para longe. Comecei com passos tão pequenos que não davam nem para um palmo a cada passada. Aos poucos meu desejo de sair dali foi crescendo. Pouco a pouco meus andares foram acelerando até se tornarem uma corrida em que ninguém ganha, nem perde, só desperdiça energia. Parei quando caí em um lago. Eu não olhava para lado nenhum enquanto estava correndo. Só queria saber de sumir. Olhei para mim mesma, toda encharcada. Minhas roupas estavam muito pesadas. Decidi tirar meu casaco e a bandana. Tirei-os ficando com minha regata preta e minhas calsas e atirei-os para a borda do lago. Só então pude notar o quanto o lugar era bonito. Havia uma cachoeira bem ali atrás de mim e a luz entrava por poucas frestas entre os galhos das árvores acima de mim. Era muito bonito. Perdi as palavras que podia usar para descrever o lugar. Era simplesmente perfeito. Logo após para de admirar a paisagem eu examinei minuciosamente o lugar procurando por algum sinal de modificação humana. Nada. Completamente vazio. Julguei que era só disso que eu precisava no momento. Então pude finalmente deixar que as lágrimas rolassem pelo meu rosto e que caíssem pelo meu queixo se juntando à grande quantidade de água cristalina abaixo de minha face. Minha respiração ficou falha. Fechei meus olhos relembrando dos motivos disso tudo. Eu fui uma tonta. Sempre soube que não havia chances de ficarmos juntos.

Hinata: Ma-mas... Eu te... Amava...

Sempre soube, mas continuei tentando, lutando, me esforçando para ser digna de estar ao seu lado. De que me notasse. Naruto-kun... O que você vê quando olha pra mim? Uma amiga? Uma menina frágil que deveria estar sempre sendo protegida? Uma boneca de porcelana? Ou uma mulher? Naruto-kun... Você sente o que em relação a essa menina? Amizade? Eu sempre soube que para você talvez eu não fosse tão importante. Eu sabia disso. Eu também sabia que você a amava. Amava a Sakura. Mesmo assim eu continuei do seu lado. Naruto-kun... Antes eu tinha medo de que eu fosse um peso morto para você. Você permitiu que eu me tornasse sua amiga. Mas o meu egoísmo gritava aqui dentro. Eu queria mais. Queria que você me amasse. Eu sabia que isso era egoísmo então reprimi esse sentimento. No entanto, isso doía demais. Ignorei meu próprio sentimento para que você continuasse sendo feliz. Eu te amava. Eu te amava muito. Agora eu desgraço meu egoísmo. Ele não me permite ser feliz.

Hinata: Go-gomenasai...

Espero que me perdoe por pensar assim. Eu posso enganar os outros sobre meus sentimentos por algum tempo, mas não posso enganar a mim mesma o tempo todo. Eu disse para mim mesma que eu tinha que ficar feliz por você. Não dá. Não dá para eu fazer isso. Eu te amo muito. Minhas lágrimas de agora são as que eu reprimi durante anos. Anos sabendo que ela te rejeitava. Que por causa dela você não me olhava. Talvez não seja mesmo por ela, mas talvez o fato de eu nunca ter tentado te dizer. Eu fazia alguns gestos de carinho, mas você não enxergava. Agora eu sei. Eu queria que você visse nas estrelinhas. Estrelinhas pequenas atrás de uma nuvem de chuva. Será que sou tão feia, tão repugnante a ponto de você nunca me olhar? O que a Sakura tem que eu não tenho? Melhor ainda, o que eu tenho que ela não tem? Seria a minha timidez? Ou talvez a minha dificuldade de me expressar? Ela sempre dizia o que pensava. Eu só guardava meus sentimentos e as minhas angustias para mim. Não dividia com ninguém com medo de ser só um estorvo. Por favor, me diga onde estão meus defeitos. Eu posso tentar melhorar. Por favor,... Eu posso melhorar. Só não me diga. Só não me diga que a ama. Ah, se você soubesse o quanto isso me faz sofrer. Eu perdi minha vida, minha felicidade por causa dela. Nem ela nem você sabiam, mas eu estava apodrecendo por dentro. Eu fingia que estava rindo para não chorar. Eu te amava.

Hinata: O-o que e-ela tem... Que e-eu não tenho?

Eu sei o que ela tem e que eu não tenho. Mas não consigo aceitar o fato. Ela tem o seu amor, Naruto-kun. Mas ela não te ama. Mergulho nas águas espelhadas tentando lavar o rosto. Mas ainda sentia meus olhos arderem. Sai da água em busca de ar. Finalmente decidi abri os olhos. A primeira coisa que eu vi assim que abri os olhos foi um rosto vermelho e deslocado sendo embaralhado pelas ondas do lago. Foi essa imagem que você tinha de mim quando me olhava? Era por isso que você não me olhava? Naruto-kun... Acho que esta pergunta é mais uma afirmação, mas, você só me vê como amiga, não é?

"... Você é minha melhor amiga!".

Hinata: Naruto-kun... Se você soubesse...

Eu queria tanto que você soubesse. Soubesse das vezes em que eu fiquei sozinha e não tinha alguém do meu lado, das vezes que eu chorei sem ter alguém para me acalmar, das vezes que eu vi você ser rejeitado e continuar sorrindo... Você também chorava por dentro, não é? Mas você chorava pela Sakura-san, não é?

Hinata: Porque? Porque se eu te amava?

Naruto-kun... Eu sei que talvez não tenha sido certo continuar insistindo em uma coisa que não lha chamasse atenção. Agora a única coisa que peço é que eu possa ter forças suficientes para te ajudar a ser feliz.

Hinata: Eu prometo... Que vou te ajudar a ser feliz.

Finalmente minhas lágrimas resolveram ir-se. Agora a única coisa que vejo nas águas são as recordações de um coração partido. Finalmente decido me levantar e sair daqui. Pego minhas roupas e as visto. Estão um pouco mais secas do que eu já que ficaram fora da água. Mas isso não muda o fato de que elas estão frias. Tenho de me apresar e ir para casa. Estou correndo sério risco de ficar doente. Dei alguns passos, mas olhei para trás. Suspirei bem fundo como se precisasse limpar todo o ar de meus pulmões para viver. O lugar me acalmava. Talvez eu devesse voltar aqui toda vez que me sentisse triste. Este lugar... Vou deixar aqui minhas lembranças. As boas e as ruins.

Hinata: Aqui... Vou sempre vir aqui.

Então me virei novamente para frente e segui rumo para minha casa. Sei que não terá ninguém me esperando, mas lá é um lugar para onde posso retornar. Isso vai ser difícil de tirarem de mim. Estarei e não estarei sozinha lá. O lugar onde tem minhas memórias. Eu sei que é um lugar para onde posso retornar. O vento gela até dentro de meus ossos. Está meio diferente das tardes de outono de Konoha. Está mais frio do que o normal. Creio que em poucas horas o sol irá se por.

Hinata: Atchim!

É, talvez eu fique gripada. Bem, não deve ser nada de mais. Talvez só alguma coisa no meu nariz. Continuei caminhando com pé ante pé nos meus passos lentos e curtos. Meu mundo se trancou em minha mente naquele momento. Os sons ao meu redor se tornaram uma grande massa de ruídos indistinguíveis. Sabia o que provocava aqueles sons, mas não conseguia diferenciar dos demais sons a que se sobreponham. Simplesmente ruídos. Assim como o som dos meus passos. Indistinguíveis. Abri a porta da frente da minha casa. O vento atrás de mim entrou trazendo consigo algumas folhas caídas das árvores. Um calafrio. Entrei na escuridão em que estava aquele lugar. Eu ainda tenho medo do escuro, mas aprendi a controlá-lo. Afinal, a única diferença entre aquela escuridão e os momentos iluminados era justamente a luz. O local eu já conhecia de cor. Tanto é que ando calmamente sem trombar em nada. Creio que cheguei em meu quarto. Tateei a parede em busca da placa que eu pus ali. Achei, bem na frente da porta assim como deixei. Abri a porta para o lado e entrei fechando-a atrás de mim.

Hinata: Atchim!

Novamente. Tenho que lembrar de tomar duas pílulas de vitamina C. A cada passo que dava eu ouvia o chão ranger debaixo dos meus pés. Agora lembro que quando eu era pequena e ouvia esses rangidos eu pensava que ia cair. Agora eu acho graça daquele medo tão peculiar. Eu era medrosa naquela época. Talvez eu ainda seja. Ainda não tive coragem. Coragem para contar ao Naruto-kun que eu o amo. Agora não posso fazer isso. Eu vou poder arruinar a vida dele se o fizer. Ele parece tão feliz. Agora a única coisa que eu posso fazer é esperar que a Sakura o corresponda. Já decidi. Vou fazer o máximo para que ele seja feliz a distancia, nem que eu tenha que acompanhar o nascimento dos futuros Uzumaki. Voltei a chorar. Não tanto quanto há pouco, mas voltei. Agora elas estão mais frias. Frio. Frio como um cadáver. Olhos de um cadáver. Olhos brancos. É isso o que eu sou? Não. É o que me diziam. Eu não sou um cadáver. Estou viva. Assim como todos. Assim como... Como ele...

Não dá. Tudo que eu penso está se voltando para ele. Não dá! Tenho que suportar isso. Eu o quero feliz. Ele vai ser feliz! Vai ser feliz desde que eu suporte isso. Tenho que agüentar. Eu falei que quero que ele seja feliz, então vou cumprir a minha palavra. Vou ajudá-lo como puder.

--

De manhã. Estou procurando ele. Vou perguntar como foi. Talvez tenha dado tudo certo. Estou me esforçando para parecer feliz. Como faria o Sai-san. Com um sorriso falso. Só superficial. Talvez ninguém perceba. Ninguém notou antes de eu sair de casa. Achei ele. No ichiraku ramen. Isso não surpreende ninguém. Entrei. Coloquei a mão no ombro dele. Ele gritou, levou um susto e mordeu a língua. É até um cenário cômico. Agora não é hora de pensar nisso. Vamos lá!

Naruto: Hinata? O que está fazendo aqui? Sabia que graças a esse susto eu perdi todas as memórias da minha infância?

Não deixei de rir um pouco com o comentário. Mas logo me lembrei do que queria perguntar.

Hinata: Então, Naruto-kun conseguiu um "sim" da Sakura-san?

Ele, assim que ouviu a pergunta abaixou a cabeça. Um semblante meio sem jeito cresceu naquela face. Deduzi o que ele iría dizer. Bastante previsível.

Naruto: Ainda não consegui falar com ela. O hospital está cheio ultimamente.

É, eu estava certa. Assim como eu pensei, previsível. Esse era o Naruto-kun.

Hinata: Naruto-kun, eu posso te ajudar!

Força Hinata. Eu sei que consigo fazer isso. Ele levantou a cabeça e mostrou novamente aquele sorriso. O sorriso característico do Naruto-kun. O único nesse mundo. O único sorriso que me encantava entre todas as pessoas do mundo.

Naruto: Sério, Hinata!?

Novamente tenho que ser firme com esse sorriso falso. Ele não pode falhar.

Hinata: Sério. Eu te disse que lhe desejava sorte, não disse? Vou tentar arranjá-la para você!

Então ele se levantou bem rápido e me abraçou. Isso estava se tornando cada vez mais difícil. Acho que não vou agüentar. Não, eu tenho que agüentar!

Naruto: Arigato, Hinata! Eu não sei como te agradecer!

Tem um jeito de me agradecer. Mas não te direi este. Tem o outro o falso. Mas é esse falso que vai te fazer feliz.

Hinata: Tem um jeito de me agradecer. Você só tem que falar pra ela. Assim esse esforço não vai ser em vão.

Está quente. Mas esse calor não vem de fora. Está vindo de dentro. É algo estranho. É algo muito estranho. Ele se separou de mim e me olhou com uma expressão de dúvida. Não entendi. Então ele me surpreendeu.

Naruto: Hinata? Porque você está tão quente?

Ele também sentiu. Nada bom. Preciso de uma desculpa rápido. Uma boa desculpa.

Hinata: Não é nada não. É só que eu tomei banho nas termas á pouco tempo.

Acho que ele acreditou. Sua expressão Mudou para uma conformativa. Definitivamente ele acreditou.

Naruto: Ok! Só não tome cuidado quando for nessas termas. Se ficar tempo demais pode desmaiar.

Obrigada. Obrigada por se preocupar comigo. Só não faça isso mais difícil do que normalmente seria. Por favor,...

Hinata: Obrigada pela preocupação. Bem, eu vou indo arranjar as coisas com a Sakura. Até mais.

Fui embora acenando e ainda com aquele sorriso falso. Isso é mais difícil do que eu pensei. Ele acenou de volta ainda com aquele sorriso. As palavras seguintes pesaram no meu coração e na minha alma.

Naruto: Até mais! Eu te adoro, Hinata-chan!

Parece que todo mundo me adora. Mas que me ama? Eu queria que você me amasse. Só espero que tudo isso que eu esteja fazendo não seja em vão. Então me virei para frente finalmente desfazendo o maldito sorriso falso do meu rosto. Comecei a correr o mais rápido possível para o hospital. Definitivamente a Sakura-san tem que ter um tempo agora. Acho que só agora o peso daquele "-chan" recaiu sobre meus ombros. Uma tonelada. Tão pesado uma tonelada e tão amargo. Um frio na barriga. Dói muito. Tenho que fazer isso logo. Então vai acabar mais rápido. Espero que seja assim. Só espero que tudo dê certo agora. Nunca na minha vida alguma deu certo ao meu favor. Tem que dar certo ao menos agora. Mesmo que eu te perca isso tem que dar certo. Quando dei por mim eu já estava dentro do hospital. Avistei a Sakura-san falando com a atendente. Era quase hora do almoço então não devia haver algum paciente naquele momento. Foi correndo até ela e pus a mão sobre o seu ombro. Ela virou o rosto na minha direção e sorriu. Aquele mesmo maldito sorriso.

Sakura: Hinata? O que aqui no hospital?

Todo o ar dos meus pulmões parecia ter sumido de propósito. Talvez tenha sido pela minha corrida o caminho todo até aqui. Suspirei fundo limpando tudo que poderia ter dentro de mim e falei.

Hinata: Sakura-san, o Naruto-kun está te procurando. Ele quer falar uma coisa com você.

Doeu. Isso doeu muito. Por favor, diga que está livre.

Sakura: O Naruto? Sabe dizer o que é?

Eu te odeio. Quero gritar bem alto e te dizer todas as coisas que estão entaladas na minha garganta. Uma por uma com todas as letras. E fazer isso até não haver mais o que falar.

Hinata: Desculpe, mas é algo que só o Naruto-kun pode te falar.

Minhas mãos estão começando a suar.Uma frieira repentina chegou nos meus pés. Acabe logo. Só responda e me deixe ir embora logo.

Sakura: Ok, eu já vou ver isso com ele...

É, é isso mesmo. Agora tudo depende dele. Não depende mais de mim. Não dá mais pra parar. Então fui surpreendida quando ela pos a mão sobre meu ombro e me lançou um olhar preocupado. Um olhar de médica. Um olhar de mãe. Um olhar que eu queria evitar.

Sakura:...Mas me prometa uma coisa.

Meus nervos pareciam que iam explodir tamanha a tensão. Não podia simplesmente terminar logo?

Hinata: O-o que, Sakura-san?

Sakura: Me prometa que não vai se esforçar demais.

Não haviam se enganado aquele que me dizia que os olhos de um médico vêem mais do que o próprio byakugan pode. Eu não devia ter pensado daquela pessoa que ela estavam errada. Tirei a prova agora mesmo de que não estava errado. Abri minha boca duas vezes enquanto buscava palavras para sussurrar. Aquilo me pegou de surpresa. Eu não podia simplesmente dizer que ela não precisava se preocupar e que não era nada de mais. Pois realmente não era assim.

Hinata: Obrigada, Sakura-san. Farei o possível.

Eu sou uma hipócrita mesmo. Sei exatamente o que vou fazer. E seguir este conselho é algo que não posso fazer. Espero que me desculpe. Acenei e ela acenou de volta deixando um gesto mudo flutuando no ar. Fui embora. Tinha que contar para o Naruto-kun. O ar está saindo do meu alcance. Não é nada de mais, certo? Como eu fui parar desse jeito? Agora tudo isso não passam de perguntas. Perguntas e mais perguntas que deixo pairando no ar sem um destino, uma resposta. Sempre foi assim. Sempre foi no silencio. No silencio era onde eu guardava essas coisas só para mim. Só para mim, pois ninguém mais me entenderia. Ninguém. Ninguém até que ele apareceu. Agora é no eco da voz dele que eu deixava essa pergunta. As palavras que ele dizia antes de ir à direção oposta a minha. Quando falava com as outras pessoas, quando ele estava sozinho. Sozinho... Sozinho é uma palavra tão peculiar. Ninguém está sozinho no mundo. Apenas não é possível se ser sozinho. Mas mesmo assim as pessoas são sozinhas. Não fisicamente. Sozinhas mentalmente. O mundo é bastante injusto. De que adianta estar cercado de pessoa se nenhuma é capaz de estar do seu lado como um só? Perdida nesses devaneios eu esbarrei em alguém. O impulso foi forte. Preparei-me para encontrar o chão, mas antes de isso acontecer, a pessoa com que esbarrei me segurou e me abraçou para evitar tal fato. Eu estava sendo apertada contra o peito daquela pessoa, mas mesmo assim mantive os olhos fechados. Abri-os e meu mundo ficou laranja. Eu me soltei do abraço e olhei para cima tentando ver quem era. Era ele. O dono dos meus pensamentos. Dei dois passos para trás sentindo o sangue subir para a minha cabeça.

Hinata: N-Naruto-kun...

Ele sorriu. Aquele sorriso só dele. Só dele e de ninguém mais.

Naruto: Oi, Hinata-chan!

Fale Hinata! Fale! Você vai se sentir mais leve depois de tudo acabado! Eu sei que falar sozinha não adianta. Não adianta, pois o que dá coragem é justamente não saber o que se passa na cabeça da pessoa. Eu sei o que eu penso, portanto não vai adiantar em nada. Não custa tentar.

Hinata: Naruto-kun... A Sakura-san conseguiu um tempo agora. Pode ir falar para ela.

O tempo passou mais lento depois de eu falar aquilo. Milhares de pensamentos apareciam do nada na minha cabeça e sumiam do nada dando espaço para que mais coisa chegasse. Minha respiração acelerou, senti uma tontura, o sangue borbulhava entre a minhas veias. No entanto nada era perceptível. Simplesmente nada. Então todos os sentidos retornaram de uma vez só quando ele me beijou na testa. Um beijo que parecia ter ficado a marca ali. Doeu. Doeu aqui dentro. Eu estava sendo corroída lentamente. Era só ele que não notava que eu estava sofrendo não era?

Naruto: Muito obrigado Hinata-chan! Nunca vou conseguir pagar essa dívida que tenho com você!

Aquele sorriso... Por favor, acabe. É só o que eu peço. Que acabe.

Hinata: V-você pode me agradecer conquistando ela. Agora boa sorte.

Mentirosa. É isso o que eu sou. Uma mentirosa. Está entalada na minha garganta cada palavra, cada letra, cada fôlego. Tudo que eu guardei durante esse tempo. Meu corpo pesa. Um peso morto. Agora ele sai correndo para ela. Para os braços de outra. No meio do caminho ele olha pra mim. Eu olho de volta. Já está muito longe para eu ouvir sua voz. No entanto, ele grita. Agora ele some virando a esquina. Li em seus lábios cada palavra, cada letra. Aquelas palavras eram torturantes. Dói...

Hinata: Muito... Obrigada...

Repeti o que li em teus lábios. Aquela combinação de palavras... Tudo...

Hinata: Adeus.

Sai correndo na direção oposta a dele. Entrei novamente naquela floresta. Aquela mesma floresta do dia anterior. Tombei várias vezes no caminho. Sentia-me fraca, impotente, inútil, indesejada, nojenta! Eu era mesmo uma nojenta, não é? Novamente aquele lugar, aquelas árvores, aquela cachoeira. Atirei-me com tudo pendendo sobre a água. Um choque de temperatura. Muita foi a diferença entre a frieza daquela água e o calor do meu corpo. Aquele calor fora do normal. Fora do meu normal. Um calafrio enorme percorreu cada espaço vazio e ocupado do meu corpo. Minhas lágrimas. Elas também se mostraram além da minha cara chorosa que eu vi no meu reflexo frio. Gemi e gritei tudo que meus pulmões agüentariam com aquela voz rouca e fraca.

Hinata: ISSO NÃO É JUSTO!! ISSO NÃO É JUSTO!! PORQUE EU ME DOU AO TRABALHO DE CHORAR E NÃO ME ENRROSACAR EM ALGUM LUGAR E MORRER!? Não... É justo... Morre... Não presta...

Os soluços foram ficando mais fortes do que eu me impedindo até de gritar.

Hinata: Morre... Some... Desaparece... Falta... Ninguém... Logo...

Realmente era melhor eu morrer. Ninguém notaria se eu sumisse. Lá no clã eles me odeiam. Ninguém sentiria falta da desonra anônima que os humilhava, ne? Talvez logo, logo lembrassem que eu existia, mas não se preocupariam. Eu não fazia diferença, ne?

Hinata: Não presta...

Meu mundo começou a escurecer. Aos poucos os sons da cachoeira se tornavam menos nítidos e as luzes que entravam entre os galhos das árvores brilhavam menos. Senti a água chocando-se contra meu rosto. Meus olhos se fecharam. Minha boca tentou inutilmente falar algo que foi rapidamente engolido pelas águas. Tudo se apagou por completo.Sinto-me leve. Meu rosto arde. Um calafrio...

--

Estou com frio. Muito frio. Meu corpo não se mexe. Tudo escuro. Não consigo ver nada. Não consigo sentir nada. Está tudo vazio? Ou eu morri? É... Talvez eu tenha morrido. Mas então porque eu não senti dor na hora? É injusto, ne? Não vi a hora em que eu morri e estou me perguntando se estou realmente morta. Tudo parece parado... Nenhum som... Nada... Só o frio... Muito frio... Está acabado, ne? Esse meu sofrimento... Está acabado, ne?...

??: HINATA-CHAAN!!

Quem é?... Pouco importa, não? Já acabou... Ta tudo frio... Muito frio...

??: Hinata-chan, acorde! Por favor! Eu preciso de você!

Tarde demais... Muito tarde demais... Não importa quem seja... Quero dormir... E nunca acordar. Deixa-me... Faça silencio... Estou cansada... Estou acabada... Vá embora... Esta porta já foi trancada... Não me perturbem mais... Quero descansar... Descansar em paz...

??: Hinata-chan... Por favor,... Eu preciso de você...

Algo frio... Algo frio pinga em meu rosto... A pessoa está chorando... Já é muito tarde... Deixa-me dormir... Um toque... Um toque sobre meus lábios... Um ar está entrando... Pressões constantes sobre o meu peito... Dói... Cada vez mais dói... Novamente aquele toque seguido das pressões... Estou distinguindo as coisas... Não estou mais no lago... Estou em terra... A grama esta picando contra a carne da minha mão esquerda... Não está mais frio... Um calor... Na minha boca tem um gosto... Um gosto que já conheço... Um gosto quente... Achei que tinha perdido isso...

??: Hinata-chan, acorde... Eu preciso de você... Eu te amo...

Reconheço essa voz... Eu costumava ouvi-la de longe... Amo essa voz... Novamente aquele toque... Agora sem entrar ar algum... Um simples roce inocente... Frágil... E temeroso... Ouço as batidas do meu coração... Bate rápido... Muito rápido... O toque se vai... Cospi água. Abri meus olhos e encontrei dois orbes azuis me fitando...

Hinata: Na...ru...to...-kun...

Ele sorriu. Lindo sorriso. Lágrimas. Ele estava chorando por mim.

Naruto: Nunca mais... Me deixe preocupado desse jeito!

Ele me abraça. Ouço as batidas de seu coração batendo aceleradas. Ele está ajoelhado na grama comigo em seus braços. Ergui meus braços para as costas dele. Está soluçando. Ele não deveria estar chorando. Eu não quero que ele chore mais. Ele deveria estar feliz do lado da Sakura

Hinata: Naruto-kun... O que aconteceu com a Sakura-san?...

Ele parou de chorar, se afastou e olhou diretamente em meus olhos. Foi muito rápido. Quando vi ele estava à menos de dez centímetros de distância do meu rosto. O sangue sobe.

Naruto: Ela me disse que ainda amava o Sasuke. Disse também que você...

Ele abaixou a cabeça.

Hinata: Naruto-kun? Não se sente bem?

Então ele levantou a cabeça somente o suficiente para ver meu rosto. Notei que estava nitidamente corado.

Naruto: Que você gostava de mim...

Leve. Me sinto tão leve. Que sensação boa... Era boa, mas não deixei de me sentir envergonhada. Definitivamente não tinha jeito. Eu vou ter que falar agora.

Hinata: Eu não gosto de você, Naruto-kun...

Ele levantou o olhar para mim confuso. Ri de sua expressão. E lê fez um bico e uma cara de indiguinação.

Naruto: Do que está rindo?

Hinata: Desculpa, Naruto-kun... Mas é que esse seu biquinho é muito fofo.

Ele desfez a cara e olhou pro chão meio que chateado. Fiz menção em me endireitar e terminar de falar.

Hinata: Como eu estava dizendo, Naruto-kun, eu não gosto de você. Eu te amo.

Ele me olhou como se não acreditasse. Para mim tudo estava perfeito demais. Queria que durasse para sempre. Mas não vai durar. Não por que vão aparecer momentos melhores que este. Ele então novamente repete o ciclo de olhar pra e mim e depois pro chão. Repete esse ciclo várias vezes. Depois de algum tempo ele para e fica olhando na minha face, nos meus olhos. Nos meus supostos olhos de cadáver. O que olha tanto? Uma amiga? Uma menina frágil que deveria estar sempre sendo protegida? Uma boneca de porcelana? Ou uma mulher? Uma mulher...

Naruto: E-e-então vo-você não s-se inco-incomodaria se...

Meu rosto tendeu a entortar para o lado direito em dúvida. Era engraçado e constrangedor ao mesmo tempo. Cada vez mais eu acabava me preocupando com os dez centímetros entre nós. Dei um tapinha nas costas dele como se fosse ele que tivesse engolido água.

Naruto: ...Se eu te beijasse?

O mundo parou ali. Cada letra, cada palavra. Tudo entrando suavemente pelos meus ouvidos. Que se danem os dez centímetros. Praticamente pulei pra cima dele e o beijei. Nada mais importava naquele momento. Não importava a vila. Não importava mais o clã ou o que ele pensasse. Não importava mais nada, nem mesmo o frio de outono. Tudo que importa agora é que estou com ele, dando e retribuindo sentimentos.


	2. Chapter 2

Pessoal, essa é a parte que deveria ficar no lugar do final da fic. Devido à alguns probleminhas esssa parte ficou fora e eu acabei pondo aquele final nonsense . A partir da parte "O mundo parou alí..." até "Dando e retrinubeindo sentimentos" era pra esse coisinho ficar.Desculpem a demora pra corrigir, mas eu ia acabar destruindo os comentários junto se eu fizesse isso.

Atenciosamente(umas pamonhas) a Autora.

--

Corei. Por incrível que pareça eu entendi aquilo e não me surpreendi tanto quanto achava que iría. Eu não estava sendo eu tanto quanto estava acostumada. Deve ser o efeito de quase morte pelo qual acabei de passar. Praticamente eu tinha voltado à vida. Bem, eu quase morri, ne. Não vou deixar nada entre mim e meus sonhos agora. Pulei pra cima dele e o beijei. Durante algum tempo ele ficou estático, mas logo correspondeu o beijo. Que engraçado. Eu não faria isso por um impulso em dias normais. Só que agora não é um impulso, muito menos um dia normal. O meu plano falhou e eu quase morri. Isso agora são mais do que motivos suficientes para eu beijá-lo. Infelizmente tivemos que parar de fazer isso no momento em que notamos a falta de ar. Não queria me separar dele naquele momento e parece que sentia o mesmo já que encostou sua testa na minha e ficou olhando nos meus olhos. Tive vontade de continuar ali, molhada e do lado dele pra sempre.

Naruto: Eu te amo.

Nada podia parar aquilo agora. Nada. E nada me fará parar.

Hinata: Eu também te amo.

E que fique assim para sempre. Nem o ódio de todas as pessoas do mundo me importava. Nem o clã, nem a vila, nada. Naquele momento era somente eu e ele.

Naruto: Você está com febre...

Hinata: Eu sei...


End file.
